


Not Forsaken

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks about Darla, newly human and with a soul. </p><p>Written for open_on_sunday prompt "Brave".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forsaken

Not Forsaken

Darla had forsaken him when his new soul burnt, ravaged and consumed his very being but Angel would not forsake her now when her soul tore her apart at the seams. 

Now a tiny, fragile human she shamed him. She didn’t succumb to the pain and the guilt the way he had. 

Darla had faced death and chosen it, welcomed it like an old friend and when it came she had embraced it like a long lost lover. 

Angelus was a legend the world over, but he didn’t hold a candle to Darla. She was the bravest person Angel knew.


End file.
